


Dragons

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: When a student is accepted into Brakebills, they are told everything about magic. To some, it confirms their belief that magic is real, and to others, it’s a complete shock. The one thing, however, that they are not told is the fact if you make it to the end of your first year, you are given a dragon egg from which, at the proper time, it will hatch and the dragon will belong to you. They aren’t told this because it’s not something that they just give out. Owning and having a soul connection with a dragon is something that is earned, and not everyone earns it.Or, the gang has dragons





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So! A few things here, this story mostly follow the canon, except for a few details 1. They got magic back, and Dean Fogg never betrayed them. 2. Julia is still a full fledged goddess, but she’s allowed to stay on earth and is now a Brakebills student. 3. They have dragons, obviously ;)

When a student is accepted into Brakebills, they are told everything about magic. To some, it confirms their belief that magic is real, and to others, it’s a complete shock. The one thing, however, that they are not told is the fact if you make it to the end of your first year, you are given a dragon egg from which, at the proper time, it will hatch and the dragon will belong to you. They aren’t told this because it’s not something that they just give out. Owning and having a soul connection with a dragon is something that is earned, and not everyone earns it.

A few aren’t first year students, so they’re a little behind, and the others are too early, but Dean Fogg really can’t see any other group that deserves the honor more than Quentin Coldwater and his friends, especially after they saved all of magic.

* * *

Eliot, Margo and Quentin are practically gaping at Dean Fogg. “I’m sorry..did you just say we’re getting..dragons?” Eliot doesn’t think he’s that drunk..is he?

“Correct.” The dean clears his throat. “A few are a bit behind, to be perfectly honest, the two of you, and Josh didn’t prove to me that you were worthy of such an honor and such a grand responsibility.” His lips turn up in a rare smile. “Obviously, I was wrong. There are a few things you should know. Each dragon is different, and once hatched will take on the characteristics of its owner. Some will grow to only be the size of a worm, and some will grow to be as big as the titanic. Out in the real world, they will appear as everyday pets but you will see them as they are. Most likely, when they adapt to you, they’ll begin to show abilities. Each ability is different so I cannot tell you what they will be. Please inform the others.” He stands from the couch and moves to the door. “This is a tremendous opportunity, don’t waste it.” And with that, he’s gone.

Quentins mouth opens and closes like a fish as he glances between his boyfriend and Margo. “I..uh..”

After the shock wears off, Margo smirks at both of them. “High King motherfucking Khaleesi.”

* * *

To their further shock, Josh’s egg appears first. After coming back from class, he finds it on his bed. It’s about the size of a dinosaur egg, and it’s pure white, so white that it’s almost glowing. Two weeks later, it hatches and it’s a bright green male. Josh immediately names him Bowie, which gets an eye roll from everyone in the group.

In what should’ve been an extremely predictable turn of events, Margo and Eliot get their eggs at the same time. Margo’s is bright yellow, and Eliot’s is black. They hatch minutes apart a week later, both females. And of course, being Eliot and Margo, they decide to give them pairing names. Margo’s dragon is a deep purple, and the gold specks all over her remind her of the sun, so she names her Solis. Eliot’s dragon is a mix of red and brown tones, her eyes, however are silver, and so he names her Luna, after the moon.

Kady gets her egg next. It’s a dark green and hatches in only three days. It’s a scarlet colored female, and Kady dubs her Shabina, the name meaning ‘the eye of the storm’.

Todd is next. He’s worried, because his egg is particularly small. It’s a bright red and about the size of a birds egg. When it hatches, it’s an extremely small, silver male, about the size of a worm. It makes him worry so much, that he immediately goes to Dean Fogg, tears already forming at the thought of his dragon dying. Fogg reassures him there’s nothing to worry about, his dragon is perfectly healthy, and will of course get bigger with age, but probably not by much. Todd names him Puff, after the dragon in the song his mother used to sing to him.

Alice is after Todd. Her egg is a pastel pink and takes three weeks to hatch. It’s a female with creme and beige coloring, and Alice names her Pandora.

Julia is next. Her egg is a deep brown, and it takes over a month to hatch, which worried her senseless, until in the middle of the night she was woken up by a cracking noise. Her dragon is a beautiful blue pearlescent male, and she names him Caspian.

No one is surprised that Quentin is next, it seems Julia is always one step ahead of him, and when he points it out, it makes her laugh. His takes only five days to hatch. It’s a male with dark green and yellow coloring. It takes Quentin an embarrassingly amount of time to name him because there’s just so many names running around in his head. But when his dragon gains its ability, he immediately names him Flash, because of his invisibility power. He’s there one minute, and gone the next.

When Fen shows up with a bright orange egg, all of them are shocked. But Fen just beams at them all and explains that before the Fairy Queen was killed, she had plans to give Fen this egg as a token of her appreciation for putting aside her hate to help her people. Skye had explained that the queen knew that the dragon will never come close to replacing the child she lost, but she wanted Fen to have the chance to raise and nurture something. It hatches eight days later. It’s a beautiful female with blue, purple, and pink pastel colorings. Eliot remarks that she looks like a watercolor painting. Fen agrees, and names her Nettie.

Penny, much to his annoyance, is the last to get his egg. It’s a shining black egg and takes two and a half weeks to hatch. It’s a mix of earth tones, and it’s a female. He names her Tempest.

* * *

It’s been three months, and Dean Fogg has told them all that their dragons have reached their permanent size and they will grow no more. Quentin and Todd are teased lovingly by the others, but it doesn’t make Quentin less annoyed. Todd, on the other hand, seems to simply not care.

* * *

Julia is sitting on the grass in an area near the physical kids cottage, Caspian laying only a few feet away from her. Something Julia quickly figured out, is that your dragon is connected to you in more than one way. When it’s born, it can see your memories, and Caspian now hates men that Julia doesn’t know personally. He hasn’t hurt anyone, and when they’re out in public off campus, people only see a dog growling at them, so it’s not as terrifying as it could be.

Julia is reading a book on older spells, studying for an upcoming test. Goddess or not, she still wants to learn everything she can. And even though she no longer has to cast to perform the spells, she still enjoys learning the hand movements. When she turns a page, she hisses slightly as it cuts her finger. “Dammit.” Caspian lifts his head up and stares at her. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Just a paper cut,” She lifts her hand up to show him the tiny wound. “See? Just stings.” At that, Caspian stands up and walks over to her, staring at her finger closely where blood is starting to form. And then, he licks her finger.

Julia is shocked for a second, confused, until her finger starts prickling ever so slightly. When she looks at it, the blood is gone, as is the cut. “I..” She looks up at the dragon and grins at him after a few moments. “Healing, huh? That makes sense.” She rubs underneath his chin and he makes a contented sound, gently laying his head on her lap. Deciding a quick power nap can’t hurt, Julia lays back onto the grass, the sun warming her face.

And then someone is screaming her name and running towards them, causing them both to jolt awake at the same time.

* * *

Penny is walking through campus, Tempest trailing behind him and he’s smirking at the very confused first years staring at them in fear and awe. He scoffs at a pair of first years who just failed to complete one on the simplest spells, levitating a coin.

_“They’ll be expelled by the end of the day.”_

When he hears the voice, he stops walking, his whole body tensing up. It was a woman’s voice, smooth and low. He looks around, but only Tempest is there, the campus suddenly oddly empty. No.

_“What’s wrong, Penny?”_

He whips around, his head darting in different directions. No, please no. His breathing is shallow and he has tunnel vision.

Julia. Julia can fix this. She can stop this. And then suddenly, he’s sprinting across campus, not giving a shit how insane he looks, and Tempest is galloping after him.

Finally, he spots her. She’s laying in the grass, Caspian’s head in her lap. And then he’s running faster. “Julia!”

* * *

When Caspian hears it too, his head snaps up off her lap and he’s growling at the figure running towards them. Until he recognizes it as Penny, and his body relaxes. Julia looks at his approaching form in confusion. “Pen-“

He doesn’t even stop running, just slides onto his knees in front of her. He’s breathing erratically and she’s pretty sure it’s not completely because of the running. “Penny, what? What’s wrong?”

He’s crying, she quickly realizes. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him cry before. “Shit. Shit, okay, okay, Penny you have to tell me what’s wrong.” She looks behind him at Tempest who looks just as worried, her golden eyes full of anxiety.

Julia reaches out and puts her palms on his chest, closing her eyes. They start glowing and he takes in a gulping breath. She moves her hands away and while it’s still uneven, he’s breathing easier.

It takes a few seconds but he’s finally able to talk to her. “The wards you put up for me, they’re fucked. You have to fix them.”

She stares at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “That’s not possible. They’re impenetrable.”

“Obviously not!” He snaps at her and she gives him a sharp glare. “There’s someone in my head.”

“Penny,” Her voice is patient. “They’re god level wards. The only person who can get into your mind is you, or a piece of...” She trails off, glancing at Tempest. “Or a piece of you.” Realization quickly dawns on her face. “Penny, ask the voice it’s name.”

He looks at her like she’s grown three heads. “What?”

“Do it.” She encourages, fighting the smile that’s tugging at her lips. He’s still looking at her like she’s crazy, but he closes his eyes and concentrates.

_“What’s your name?”_

_“You should know, after all, you chose it for me.”_

His eyes snap open and he looks behind him. “Tempest?”

_“We have a winner.”_

He looks back to Julia, who’s no longer fighting her smile. “Tempest.”

Her smile grows slightly. “Mhmm.”

“But..how?”

“Remember when Dean Fogg told us our dragons might show abilities? I think Tempest can communicate telepathically with you. Just like Flash can go invisible, and,” She smiles as Caspian. “Caspian can heal people.”

Penny looks at the shining blue dragon sitting protectively next to the goddess. “The powers connect.”

Now, it’s her turn to looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“Quentin, he used to feel invisible, now his dragon can do that. You’re a goddess, you’ve healed the trees in Fillory and you’ve healed people, and now Caspian can too. I’m a psychic, so Temp has telepathy.”

“Huh.” She looks at both their dragons. “I wonder what the others can do.”

* * *

“Bambi, I think our dragons might be lesbians.” Eliot watches as Luna and Solis curl around each other, lazily basking in the sun.

Margo hums from her position next to him, Quentin underneath her as he rests between Eliot’s legs. “Or maybe they’ve caught on that their owners are platonic soulmates.” She straightens slightly. “In any case, at least they can’t make babies.”

“Actually,” Quentin pipes up, causing both of them to look down at him. “It doesn’t matter if it’s two females or two males, either sex can lay eggs.”

“Well, shit. I am definitely not ready to be a grandmother.” They watch as Quentin’s dragon, Flash, tiny as he is, tries to join in on the snuggle session, only to have Solis growl at him when he tries to get to Luna. “Aww, someone has a crush on your dragon, Eliot.”

Eliot smirks and leans down to kiss Quentin, though the position is slightly awkward and they end up spider-maning it. “Well, he’s certainly got good taste.”

Margo sighs and lays her head on Eliot’s lap. “I definitely do not feel like being High King today, but apparently there’s a meeting that the acting High King can’t attend.”

“Go do your kingly duty Bambi, afterwards we’ll get fall down drunk.”

Margo stands slowly, not wanting to separate from her two favorite people. “I don’t want to get fall down drunk, I want to get face plant drunk.” Eliot merely smirks at her in response. “Solis.” The dragon immediately untangles herself from Luna. She’s as big as a two story house, Luna being only slightly smaller. “We’re going to Fillory.”

Seeing his chance, Flash begins to walk over towards Luna, only to have Solis immediately whip her head around and blow some sort of black smoke towards him. Luna quickly moves in front of the much smaller dragon and from her horns comes a glistening forcefield. It quickly turns to stone and breaks, but neither dragons are hurt.

“Holy hell.” Eliot’s eyes move between Margo and Luna. “Did Luna just make a forcefield?”

“Apparently.” Margo looks over to Solis “And she just tried to turn Flash to stone. What a bitch.” She smirks and walks over to her dragon. “Just like her mother.”

Quentin, to stunned to say anything at all, just holds Flash, who’s gone invisible, in his lap.

* * *

After escaping her meeting on Solis’s back, Margo and her dragon meet Fen in the castle. “I’m very much considering turning Ess into stone.”

Fen merely smiles at her. “That would certainly cause quite the uproar.” Her dragon, Nettie, is sitting at her feet. “Also, I’m sorry about the flowers all over the castle, I can’t get her to stop making them.”

Margo looks down at the pastel dragon. “She’s been doing that? Nettie can grow flowers?”

Fen nods. “Out of thin air, it seems.”

“That’s..slightly impressive. Anyways, it’s fine. Now I have to go see Idri, and if I don’t kill myself first, I’ll be back in a few hours.” And with that, she’s leaving, Solis trailing her behind her, her steps making the castle shake.

* * *

Todd frowns as he passes by a group of first years. Everywhere he goes, it seems that people are laughing at Puff for his size. They don’t even have dragons. What gives them the right to laugh? He looks at the silver dragon sitting on his shoulder, barely bigger than a lizard. “Ignore them. You aren’t worthless, and I don’t care that you’re small. You’re a dragon, and that alone is really cool, okay?” Puff merely tilts his head at him and Todd laughs. “Sorry, you probably can’t understand me.”

“Actually, he probably can.” A familiar voice makes him turn around and he smiles when he sees it’s Alice. “Our dragons are connected to us, and more than likely can understand when we speak to them.”

“Really? That’s pretty cool.” He looks around, searching for Pandora. “Speaking of, where’s Pandora?”

Alice smiles at him proudly. “Right behind me. She can camouflage.”

“Woah, really? That’s awesome!” Puff squeaks at him and Todd immediately rubs his small head with his thumb. “Sorry, little buddy. Power or no power, you’re cool too.”

Alice is walking shoulder to shoulder with him now. “You know, he probably does have a power, it just hasn’t developed yet.” At that, Puff squeaks at her and Alice feels something like dust dance across her face. “Wha-“ And then, she’s no longer on the Brakebills campus. Instead, she’s in a forest, surrounded by trees. Then she blinks, and she’s back at Brakebills and Todd is staring at her in concern.

“Are you alright?”

Alice nods but stares at the silver dragon. “Uh, Todd, he already has a power. I think he can cause hallucinations. He blew something on me and I was seeing something else.”

Todd’s eyes grow wide as he looks at Puff. “I knew I wasn’t actually seeing a werewolf last night!”

Alice merely blinks at him.

* * *

“Hey, Fen.” Margo’s heels clicking on the floor alerted Fen to her presence before her voice did. “I’m going back to earth for a bit, you know the drill.”

Fen smiles at her and nods, petting the dragon on her lap. “We’ve been doing this long enough, you know. You don’t have to remind me. I think everyone knows that while you’re gone I’m in charge.”

Margo simply shrugs. “Can’t be to careful.” She turns to her own dragon, practically taking up the entire room. “I’ll be back-“ When she moves her hand to pet the large animal, it bares it’s teeth at her and she rolls her eyes. “Are you still mad that I wouldn’t let you eat the talking goat? We’ve talked about this, we don’t eat sentient beings.” Margo swore the dragon rolled her eyes right back, making her grin. “I promise I’ll bring you back a treat, alright?” At that, she huffs but Margo can tell she’s satisfied with that answer. “If Prince Ess comes back, turn him to stone.” And with that, she’s leaving, ignoring Fen’s protests about her last order.

* * *

Kady feels like banging her head against the wall until she passes out. Two hours ago, Josh discovered that Bowie can control sound waves, and the dragon hasn’t shut up since. Finally having enough, Margo screams at him. “Josh, make him shut the fuck up before I let Solis turn your balls to stone!”

At that, there’s finally silence, the loud bass sounds stopping immediately. “Ugh, thank gods.”

* * *

Julia smiles at her girlfriend as their dragons lay across from each other. “Good thing they don’t hate each other.”

Kady nods in agreement, leaning over to kiss Julia, which Julia deepens by pulling Kady closer to her. They only break apart when they hear Shabina roar, having spotted a large hawk flying over head. Julia winces slightly as she blows fire at it, causing it to plummet towards the earth where she and Caspian quickly begin to devour to it. Kady smirks at her reaction. “What? Our Lady can’t handle watching our dragons eat?”

Julia sticks her tongue out at her, making Kady laugh. “I can’t help it. Now that I’m a goddess it’s like..I’m connected to every living thing.” She shrugs. “I’ll get used to it eventually.”

Kady grins slyly at her. “You know what the best part about you being a goddess is?”

Julia raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Kady leans in closer to her. “The fact that when I eat you out, I get a major power boost.”

Julia blushes scarlet at that and flicks Kady’s shoulder. “Oh, now I get it. You only asked me out after we got magic back because I’m a goddess.”

Kady’s grin turns into a rare, soft smile as she cups Julia’s cheek. “Jules, I saw you as a goddess long before you became one.”

Julia smiles and kisses her shoulder where she flicked her. “Hmm..do you think those two will be occupied with their dinner long enough for us to go take a shower?”

Kady gives her a wide smirk and looks at their dragons who are still eating. “Only one way to find out.” And with that, Julia grabs her hand and transports them to the physical kids bathroom.

Once there, Julia immediately vanishes Kady’s clothes off her body, causing her to glare. “That is very unfair.”

Julia smirks and presses her body against her girlfriends. “What are you going to do about it?” The only response she gets is Kady pressing her mouth against hers, quickly ridding her of her shirt.

* * *

Quentin groans as Eliot pulls out and rolls off of him and onto the blanket they’ve laid on the grass. He opens his arms and Quentin immediately tucks himself into the older mans arms. “I feel like it’s wrong on so many levels that not only did we just fuck in public, but we fucked in front of our dragons.”

Eliot lets out a chuckle and kisses Quentin’s forehead. “Oh, Q. Still so innocent.” They’re silent for a few more minutes, just basking in each other until Eliot speaks again. “So, I take it there won’t be a round two?”

At that, Quentin leans on his elbows to look at him. “When did I say that?”

Eliot smirks and rolls Quentin onto his back again. “Fuck, I love you.”

Quentin moans as Eliot begins to trail open mouth kisses down his neck. “I know. I love you too.”

* * *

A few hours later, the entire group including Fen are lounging on a field on campus, no students daring to even come close to the group. Julia is actually used to it. Most of the students are either intimidated by her goddess status, or they hate her and think it’s unfair that Fogg is allowing a goddess to even be enrolled at Brakebills at all. She doesn’t mind though, her group is enough.

Shabina, Tempest, and Caspian are playing some sort of game while Flash and Puff chase each other around. Solis and Luna are wrapped around each other, as usual. Nettie and Pandora are surprisingly friendly to each other, Pandora matching the colors of the flowers that Nettie creates. And Josh has Bowie making some sort of sound that resembles a song.

Quentin is nestled between Eliot’s legs, leaning against his back while Eliot rubs his thighs. Margo is sitting next to Eliot, her head on his shoulder.

Penny is sitting next to Josh, not even pretending to be interested in what he’s saying.

_“He talks too much.”_

Penny smirks to himself at Tempest’s response. _“So does his dragon.”_

Todd is sitting with Fen, discussing movies and television shows that he’d like to show her one day, but Julia doesn’t miss the way Todd’s eyes flicker towards Alice every few minutes.

Alice is sitting alone, but she’s close enough to the others that she isn’t actually sitting by herself.

Julia is laying with her head in Kady’s lap while the other girl absentmindedly plays with her hair. “Hey.” Kady looks down at her, a single eyebrow raised. “You know, there’s not a lot of knowledge students. None, actually, besides me. So I’m alone in the attic. And I know I spend most of my time at the physical cottage but I was thinking, since there’s a lot of room in the attic..” She trails off, hoping Kady gets the hint.

She does.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Julia smiles and nods. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“Mm.” Kady leans closer to her face. “I can have my stuff in there by the end of the day.” Julia beams at her and lifts her head, closing the distant and pressing their lips together.

Margo makes a wolf whistle that has the others laughing. Kady throws them all a glare but that just makes them laugh harder, even Julia.

After a few minutes, the laughter dies down and they all sit in a comfortable silence, watching their dragons.

“Hey, so,” Josh leans back on his palms and looks over at Bowie who’s still making musical sounds. “Bowie’s been eating a lot of rocks lately..should I be worried?”

“ _What_ _a dumbass.”_

“ _Well, lets be thankful he’s not as dumb as a rock, or Bowie might eat him next.”_

“ _Should we really be thankful for that?”_

Penny grins over at Tempest, waiting for her reply. “ _Good point.”_


End file.
